She Doesn't Love You
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Carl wants Emma to move to New York with him so they can start a fresh, new life together. There's only one problem...Emma still loves Will. Carl doesn't realize this until a certain Glee Club member books an appointment at his office. What will Carl do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Emma, were moving to New York!" Carl said with a wide grin on his face. "We are married now and we need a place we can call our own; a place where we can put our past behind us and start over fresh….together."

Emma looked at Carl with wide eyes as she contemplated what to say to him. "Carl, I-I don't know i-if that's such a good idea; my life is here." She stared at Carl clutching to an unrealistic hope that he would understand and let go of the subject but…..

"Emma" He starts calmly "I know your life is here but we need a place where we can start out fresh…a place where we can start a new life. We need to get away from here" He smiled waiting for her to respond.

"Well; I guess you're right. We have been married for almost 4 months now; we need a place where we can start our marriage properly." She smiled but she was holding back a flood of tears. How could she leave? This was her home. How could she leave _him? _

Carl gave her an excited smile and he grabbed her hand and they made their way to their bedroom.

As she lay there in silence while Carl slept peacefully there was only one thing she could think about. _Will__. _How could he possibly leave him after everything she had done to him? She broke his heart and she didn't even care. They had seemed to be past the whole thing and they were talking normally but every time she saw him she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach and the ache in her heart. She wanted him, she wanted him so very badly. You could tell by the expression on his face when they spoke to each other that he was not over her and he never would be. He was in love with her. She was in love with him. And there she lay in her own home, in her own bed, with another man right next to her.

The next morning went by painfully slow. Emma sat in her office and waited anxiously for her lunch period to begin. Today was the day she was going to tell Will about her and Carl moving to New York.

It was finally time for lunch. She made her way to the faculty lounge and took her normal seat. She waited for Will for what seemed like forever but it actually ended up being only a few short minutes before he showed up and took his usual seat right across the table from her.

"Hey; Em!" Will spoke first.

"Hey, Will. I have something to tell you." She said softly

"Shoot."

"Well, yesterday Carl and I were talking and he asked me to move to New York." She waited anxiously for his response but was only met with an awkward silence.

"At first I was against the whole idea but then I thought about it. We need a fresh start, a place where we can start our lives together and be happy. "

As Emma spoke she could see the pain burning behind Will's eyes. She broke his heart…again. She felt horrible and as she spoke she tried hard to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"That's great, Em. I hope you and Carl have a wonderful life together. I have to go now. Goodbye, Emma" Will spoke softly and firmly. He showed no emotion in his voice but his eyes gave away the pain and anger that he felt towards Carl and Emma right now.

Will slowly made his way down the hallway to his office and he held in his tears until he got there. He then sat in his empty classroom silently sobbing to himself.

Shortly after Will had made his escape Emma had left the scene too. She went back to her office and cried as well. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave.

While all of this was going down at school Carl was taking care of his patients one by one with a cheery smile on his face. He was down to his last few patients of the day when Santana Lopez walked in. She walked in with a mischievous smile on her face and took a seat in front of Carl.

"How are you, Santana?"

"Look, I don't really want to be here but Brittany insisted that I come with her to this appointment so let's make it snappy."

"I'll do my best." He said with a cheerful tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Why are you so happy? Last time I saw you, you were yelling at Mr. Shue to stay away from your woman. What happened?"

He slightly chuckled; "Well Santana, If you must know. I am happy because I am happily married and soon I will be leaving this crumby old town to start a new life with my beautiful wife." He smiled proudly at his statement.

She rolled her eyes and turned in the operating chair to look at him. "She doesn't love you." She said this with a straight face. "Look, I totally understand why you would think she loves you. For one your gorgeous and for two you guys are married now but she doesn't love you. She loves Mr. Shue."

"Look Santana, I know they were together before but I assure you that she doesn't love him. Why would she marry me if she loves him? He chuckled slightly at her statement

"She settled for you, just like she settled for Coach Tanaka last year. Have you seen the way those to look at each other? I have never seen two people with more sexual tension then those two. You can go ahead and move to New York with Mrs. P and you can keep thinking that you two are madly in love but I just wanted to make you aware of what is truly going on in her mind." Santana said this full of confidence in her voice and she spoke very firmly with an attitude.

He looked at her with disappointment burning in his eyes. He knew she was right. He knew that all along but it another person telling him for him to truly believe it. She was settling for him because she couldn't bring herself to be with Will after what he had done to her. After Santana left and Carl's day was done he sat alone in his office thinking about how he could break it off with her without hurting her toobadly.

In two days Emma and Carl would be leaving for New York to start their lives together. It hadn't taken very long to pack up there things because neither of them had very much. They didn't take any of their furniture with them, only the essentials because they bought a fully furnished apartment.

They packed their belongings in complete silence. The only thing Emma could think about was Will and how much she was hurting him. All Carl could think about was Emma and how much he loved her. If he really loved her though then he would let her be with Will. It was the right thing to do.

The next two days pasted by very quickly and those two days Will and Emma barely said more the a small string of words to each other. Emma had a plan though. She wanted to say goodbye to Will and the Glee Club properly.

It was a Monday morning and they were getting ready to leave when Emma asked Carl if he could stop at the school for a minute so she could say goodbye to everyone. He agreed and they drove quickly to the school.

Emma was just in time for Glee rehearsal and she walked slowly to the choir room door. She anxiously opened the door to find all eyes on her. The happy expressions that were planted on each of the Glee kids' faces quickly turned to frowns when she walked in. Will turned around to see what the kids were looking at when he was met with a disappointed looking Emma standing in the doorway. Emma made her way to the front of the classroom next to Will and turned to everyone staring at her.

"Well, everybody I just wanted to come here and properly say goodbye to all of you."

The kids slowly all gathered around Emma and gave her a tight group hug. She was surrounded by smiling faces and in the small crowd faint whispers of "We'll miss you, Mrs. P" and "Good luck!" Rang throughout the room. All the kids made their way back to their seats and left Will and Emma standing awkwardly in front of the room. She pulled Will into a hug and he hugged her back. They held each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to let go and they stood there in front of the class holding each other but it seemed like the whole world was melting around them. No one was there, just them; holding each other tightly and never wanting to let go. But before they let go of each other Emma whispered softly into Will's ear; "Some thing's are worth fighting for"

Emma broke their embrace and slightly smiled at him. He stood there with his mouth slightly hanging opened and the look of confusion was written all over his face.

She walked out the door and headed to the car where Carl would be waiting to take her to New York. She drove away from the school with tears welling in her eyes leaving her past behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I may have some punctuation errors because well I'm not the best with grammar and I didn't have anyone to edit this for me. Sorry about that! Just try and look past the errors and enjoy the story! :D **

Chapter 2

Will stood in front of the Glee Club staring down at his shoes. He was thinking. What did she mean? She was married now, he had nothing to fight for, and she was gone. He stood there and thought long and hard about what she said then he made a decision.

Will looked up at the kids and gave them a wide smile "Sorry guys but I gotta go. I gotta stop Mrs. Pillsbury from getting on that plane."

All the kids cheered and Will grabbed his things and left the school. He was going to get her back, no matter what it takes.

Meanwhile, Carl and Emma were sitting in the airport waiting to board their flight. They had about a half an hour left until they had to leave. Emma looked around every 5 minutes to see if a Will was there. Every time she looked she was met with the disappointing truth that he was probably never coming for her. After a while she just gave up.

Emma and Carl stood hand -in-hand waiting silently in line to board the plane. They had about 10 minutes left and there was still no sign of Will. The line moved slowly, very slowly, it seemed like they were waiting an eternity to board that plane and the waiting was not helping Emma keep Will off her mind at all.

Will ran quickly through the airport. He made it to the front desk and asked the receptionist for a ticket. It took a few tries to convince her to give him one but he finally got one and he made it past security as quickly as he could.

He made it to the gate with about 5 minutes to spare.

"Emma!" He called after her; "Emma! Emma, wait!" She turned around after the third time he called her name she slowly and cautiously walked towards him and stopped a few feet away. "Look Emma, I don't what I'm supposed to do now, I've never had to stop the woman I love from getting on a plane before. Well, I guess the only thing I can say is that I love you and you can't leave me, you just can't. It would kill me to see you go. Every night I sit alone in my apartment and think, about_ you_. The only thing that's ever on my mind these days are you. I know I made a huge mistake and I know I hurt you very badly, I regret it every single day. If you could give me another chance I promise I can make it up to you. I will never hurt you again, Emma Pillsbury. I love you." Both Emma and Will were crying now.

There were a million things running through Emma's mind at this point but she knew what she really wanted. She wanted to run into his arms and have him hold her forever. That's all she ever wanted to do, be with him.

She stood there silently in the middle of the airport staring at Will. After a few minutes of being like that the intercom of the airport chimed in to their many thoughts; "Last call for Flight 316 to New York City" Emma knew that she and Carl needed to get on that plane but she couldn't leave Will. She made her decision.

Carl was standing at the gate, bags in hand, ready to board the plane. She weaved through all of the passengers that were boarding the plane and she quickly made it to Carl. "Emma I-" Carl started to explain that he understood if Emma left him but Emma stopped him in mid-sentence. "Carl, I know that we are married now but I just cannot do this. I never stopped loving Will and it took me this long to realize it. I just can't leave hi-" Now it was Carl stopping Emma. "Emma I haven't known you for very long but in the few short months that I have known you, I have come to love you. I know that you never stopped loving Will and that's okay. It took Santana Lopez coming into my office and telling me that you loved him to make me truly realize it. I wasn't that only one who noticed it though and neither was Santana. I want you to be happy, so go! Be with the man you love. I understand" With every word he said there was more and more pain in his eyes but you could also see that he really did understand.

Emma hugged him and before she let go she whispered into his ear; "I am truly sorry. Thank you for understanding." She slipped her wedding ring off her finger and gently placed it into the palm of his hand. He flashed her a small smile before boarding the plane and then he disappeared and was headed to New York.

Emma watched the plane leave. She turned around and there he stood in the same spot as he did before only this time he was standing there with more confidence and pride. He had a smile spread across his face from ear to ear. She picked him and he was proud of himself for that. She had a wide smile on her face as well. She ran towards him and leapt into his arms. This is how she wanted to stay…forever. She was finally happy.

Will picked up Emma's bags in one hand and took her hand in his other. They headed for the exit of the airport leaving their pasts behind them so they could start a new life…together.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! There's been a lot going on around here and I just haven't had time. I hope you guys liked this! Please Review! :D **


End file.
